


Langues Etrangères (Foreign Languages)

by Nightchild78



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Author: starfishstar, Foreign Language, Gen, German, Latin, Welsh Language, translation in French
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightchild78/pseuds/Nightchild78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation of wonderful piece "Foreign Languages" by starfishstar.<br/>Ceci est une traduction en français de l'œuvre de starfishstar "Foreign Languages". </p>
<p>Five Torchwood members, five language-related anecdotes. Or, Jack Harkness gets to know his team, one foreign language at a time.<br/>Cinq membres de Torchwood, cinq anecdotes relatives à des langages. Ou comment Jack Harckness apprend à connaître son équipe, une langue à la fois.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Langues Etrangères (Foreign Languages)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Foreign Languages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3892291) by [starfishstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfishstar/pseuds/starfishstar). 



> Thanks to Starfishstar who offered me the opportunity to try my hand on translating this piece. I had a lot of fun doing it.
> 
> If you read English, don’t hesitate to go to the original of this work via link above and to leave the author your kudos and comments!

  1. Langage extraterrestre (Tosh)



 Tosh esquissa ce petit sourire désarmant que Jack avait appris à associer à un éclair d’intelligence encore plus exceptionnel que d’habitude de sa part.

« Oh, » dit-elle. « Ce communiqué extraterrestre qui t’inquiétais ? Ca dit seulement ‘Salutation, Terre. Traversons votre espace aérien. Aucune intention malveillante.’ »

Jack haussa un sourcil « Et tu le sais parce que… ? »

« J’ai écrit un programme qui compare tous les langages connus dans la base de données, et en identifie les schémas. Tout simplement. »

Jack la dévisagea. Mais Tosh était déjà revenue à son écran d’ordinateur, n’attendant clairement ni éloge, ni réaction. « Maintenant je sais pourquoi je t’ai embauchée », murmura-t-il.

 

  1. Gallois (Owen)



« Non, » dit Owen.

« Si, » dit Jack.

« Non, » répéta Owen. « Ne me dis pas qu’ils écrivent ça avec un double ‘L’, pour ensuite le prononcer comme un chat recrachant une boule de poils. »

« Owen, » dit Jack. « Tu viens d’Angleterre. Ceci est l’une des deux langues officielles d’un pays avec lequel vous partagez une frontière terrestre. Comment la prononciation du Gallois a-t-elle pu t’échapper pendant toutes ces années ? »

Owen haussa les épaules avec affectation. « J’étais occupé. Avec des choses réellement importantes. »

Jack croisa les bras et l’observa, se demandant si toutes leurs conversations allaient être du même genre.

 

  1. Latin (Ianto)



 “Tu parles latin?” demanda Jack. Ianto venait juste de dépoussiéré une tablette de l’époque romaine, déterrée sur un chantier de construction après le périphérique de Cardiff, de lire the texte d’une voix claire et fluide puis, sans plus attendre, de se lancer dans une traduction. Cela ne figurait assurément pas dans son dossier personnel à Torchwood One.

Ianto baissa la tête modestement. « Un peu. J’ai touché aux lettres classiques quelques temps. »

« Quels autres talents caches-tu derrière cette innocente façade ? » demanda Jack, en ne plaisantant qu’à moitié.

Ianto lui adressa son petit sourire dévastateur. « Je suppose que vous allez devoir le découvrir par vous-même, Monsieur. »

 

  1. Allemand (Gwen)



 « Oh non. Je ne peux pas, vraiment, » protesta Gwen. « J’ai toujours été nulle en langues à l’école. »

Jack leva les yeux au ciel. « Personne ne te demande un air d’opéra. Mais tu as admis connaître une chanson en allemand sur une coccinelle, alors maintenant on ne te lâchera pas tant qu’on ne t’aura pas entendu la chanter. »

Gwen gloussa and sourit au petit insecte qui s’était posé sur son doigt. Puis elle leva le menton et se mit à chanter d’une charmante voix de soprano, étonnamment haute et claire :

“Marienwürmchen, setze dich auf meine Hand, auf meine Hand,

ich tu dir nichts zu Leide.”

 

  1. Une langue pas si étrangère (Jack) (122 mots)



« Bnzik », lâcha soudain Jack, la voix empâtée de sommeil. “Al frabn?” Cela avait été une longue nuit de recherche et même Jack « Je ne dors pas » Harkness avait fini par s’effondrer dans le canapé du Hub.

« Tu dis quoi ? » Gwen se redressa sur sa chaise, en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Je disais, combien de temps ai-je dormis ? »

« Oh, ch’ais pas, » marmonna Gwen, sans avoir apparemment remarqué le lapsus de Jack.

Ianto, occupé à manier silencieusement la machine à café, se demanda si c’était la première fois que l’un d’eux entendait prononcer la langue de la colonie du 51ème siècle où Jack aimait prétendre ne pas avoir grandi.

 


End file.
